In another body
by Pharah Kaiba
Summary: Como todos sabemos, la mayoría de los personajes aquí son hombres... pero... que pasaría si por las ocurrencias de una vendedora de manzanas todo es colocado de cabeza?
1. Prólogo

Un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad Domino, podía escucharse el canto de las aves, el arrullo de el río, los gritos de los vendedores del mercado gritando a todo pulmón

-SE VENDE TOMATES!! 3 POR 25 CENTAVOS!! APROVECHE!!!

-SE VENDE BARATO AMOR!!! COMPRE!! COMPRE!!

Y pues digamos que a cierto empresario mal encarado no le gustaba nada de eso

-Mokuba, recuerdame porqué estamos aquí

-Bueno hermano, estamos aquí porque no hay nadie en la mansión para hacer las compras porque todos están enfermos, así que no tuvimos de otra mas que venir a comprar nosotros - respondió alegremente el pequeño

-Los voy a despedir!!

-Emmm ya lo hiciste hermano, dijiste que quien trabajaba contigo no se podía enfermar, así que los corriste - dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

-Oh... Entonces los volveré a contratar y los volveré a despedir!!!

Siguieron avanzando, y dando vueltas se encontraron con una señora vendiendo manzanas

-Compre sus manzanas joven!! Están dulcitas

-Hermano, podemos comprar algunas??

-no

-pero...

-ya dije que no Mokuba, es un gasto innecesario

Y así, Kaiba agarró a su hermano y se lo llevó jalado. Mientras tanto, la señora vendedora, miraba con rencor a el ojiazul

-mmm otro que va a la lista, al niño no lo pondré, él si quería

Sacó una libreta en donde aparecían varios nombres, entre ellos, el nombre de Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Marik, Malik, Ryu, Bakura, Duke, Serenity, Mai y muchos otros, tales como Pegasus o Rex Raptor, y finalmente al final de la lista el nombre de Kaiba

-bien, bien, lamentaran no haber comprado manzanas

Al final de la jornada, la señora vendedora fue a su casa y sacó varios artefactos medio raros, sacó una gran olla y vertió en él algunos brebajes y al final dijo unas palabras difíciles de entender junto con los nombres de la lista.

La vendedora, con una sonrisa parecida a la del Joker, se sentó en una silla satisfecha de su trabajo

-mis nuevos queridos caballeros y nuevas queridas damas, espero que se la pasen bien, porque yo me voy a reír de lo lindo jajajajajaja

Lejos de esa casa, a todas las personas de la lista les empezaron a ocurrir cambios

A los hombres les empezó a crecer algo en el pecho, y a las mujeres les desaparecía

Definitivamente, van a morir del susto cuando despierten.

/ **continuará** /

 ** _Hola :3_**

 ** _Soy algo nueva con este anime (aveces me confundo con Marik y Malik ;) así que si he confundido algo diganme por favor -_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo, el próximo cap ya será mas largo_**

 ** _Nos vemos pronto_**

 ** _Bye ;)_**


	2. Capítulo 1

Ya era de mañana, y Yugi podía escuchar a una molesta paloma picoteando el vidrio de su habitación, así que no se le ocurrió algo mejor que tirar un zapato a la ventana y quebrando el vidrio en el acto

–no me arrepiento de na...

Yugi estaba medio somnoliento, pero se pudo percatar de su cambio de voz, se escuchaba mas suave y aniñada de lo normal; algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

Por instinto, salió corriendo de de su habitación directo a la contigua, la abrió bruscamente y ahí, en medio de la cama acomodadaen el lado izquierdo de la habitación, se veía un bulto con respiración acompasada, al parecer Yami aún no se había levantado.

El pequeño tricolor caminó hasta la cama con pasos rápidos

–Oye Ya...

Se quedó congelado y mas blanco que una sábana..

Ahí, frente a él estaba una chica con rasgos muy parecidos a los de su Mou Hitori no Boku, pero estos eran más delicados

–Ya-yami?

–mnhhhh... ¿que quieres?...– dijo con los ojos cerrados

–Hay algo que no está bien..

–¿de que hablas..?

–no te ves como siempre

–que tonterías dices Aibou ... Cállate y déjame dormir... – y así, se embozó de nuevo con las sabanas, mientras Yugi empezaba a entrar en pánico; el abuelo estaba de viaje, y no podía simplemente llamarlo y decirle "abuelito, fíjate que ahora somos niñas, pasa a la tienda y trae toallas sanitarias, tal vez las necesitemos " sin que al pobre hombre le diera un paro cardíaco.

En un ataque de impulso y desesperación, Yugi tomó el espejo mas grande que pudo encontrar, y empezó a golpear al ex faraón con él, empleando todas sus fuerzas

Atem despertó con enojo y con mucha rabia, estaba dispuesto a matar a quien sea que se haya atrevido a despertarlo de esa manera, hasta su se percató que había un espejo frente a él, pero reflejaba a una chica de cabellos largos y hechos un desastre, con una pequeña elevación casi imperceptible en sus pechos, ojos más finos y delineados de como eran los suyos, labios pequeños y delgados y una pequeña nariz roja, como si tuviera un fuerte resfriado

Atem se compadeció mentalmente de la chica, pero se quedó analizando dicho reflejo por unos minutos, captando poco a poco quien era esa chica

Con creciente temor en su pecho, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño; vio su reflejo en el espejo y no dijo nada por unos segundos

Yugi fue detrás de su compañero y se puso a su lado, comparando ambos reflejos, pero al ver que Atem no decía nada, comenzaba a pensar que su otra mitad había entrado en un coma inducido por su apariencia

–Atem?

–Sabes Yugi, en mi vida han pasado muchas cosas; desde prácticamente quedar encerrado en una jaula de oro, hasta enfrentarme a monstruos y delincuentes de dudosa procedencia, pero esto ya rebasa los limites de lo increíble a lo ridículo... – dijo pellizcando su brazo, pensando que tal vez era una mala broma

–Qué vamos a hacer??

–Primero, saber si somos los únicos con este problema

De la nada, se escucha el televisor encendido en la sala, ambos tricolores salieron de la habitación para apagar el televisor que estaba haciendo un molesto ruido, hasta que el reportaje les llamó la atención, se sentaron en el sofá y prestaron atención a la señorita que lucía muy alterada

–En otras noticias, alrededor del 45% de la población de Domino ha cambiado abruptamente de género, incluyendo a su servidor, ya que ayer si no mal recuerdo era hombre, no me importa si me despiden, tenga que desahogarme

Y con esas palabras, dicha señorita, que resultaba que era señorito, empezó a tirarle a las cámaras todo lo que tuviera a su alcance

Ambos tricolores se pusieron rígidos, al menos sabían que no eran los únicos sufriendo dicha desgracia; Yami pensó que tal vez Bakura había causado tal desastre, luego cambió de opinión pensando que él no sería tan estúpido para hacer eso, podía convertirlos en sapos o piojos, pero no cambiar el sexo de casi la mitad de la ciudad

Mientras tanto, una rubia alta, cabello lacio un poco más abajo de los hombros, con un fleco sobre su rostro y con grandes ojos miel, tocaba desesperadamente la puerta de la casa de su mejor amigo, con la esperanza de que pidieran solucionar su problema

Casi se desmaya al ver a una niña pequeña abrirle la puerta, la pequeña lucía un poco pálida, vestida solo con una pijama violeta que le quedaba un poco grande, y unos grandes ojos amatistas que la veían impactada

–...Yugi??

–Joey??

 **/Continuará/**


End file.
